Are you the one?
by Queenasunasama
Summary: Yusuke is trying to get back use to living a normal human life since he is no longer a detective. He is working on his relationship with Keiko. What issues start to unravel in this journey called life? Will their relationship survive these issues? Warning This story contains lemons and Yaoi for mature audience.
1. Its over

Chapter One: Its Over

It has been a month since Yusuke fought in The Demon World Tournament and returned to the earth realm. A month since Keiko and Yusuke shared their first kiss on the beach.

*Yusuke Flash Black*

It was doing a beautiful sunset I saw Keiko standing near the edge of the beach near the water. I heard her yelling that she was tired of waiting for me. I felt bad her waiting all this time for me. I mean I was not expecting her to wait those two years I was gone. I really did love her and she meant the world to me. I still plan on marrying her even if it takes every breath in my body. I know I have to get myself together not only for her but for myself. I mean I am 17 now and I do need to find a way to start supporting myself and especially so I can get Keiko a beautiful ring. I will do whatever I have to make us getting married a reality.

*End of Flash Back*

"Yusuke…. Yusuke… Earth to Yusuke" Keiko said while waving her hands in Yusukes face.

"Sorry Keiko I spaced out a little." I smiled at her slightly.

"Its okay Yusuke, its been a month have you decided your plans for your future such as work, finishing school?" Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks in front of the bench at the park they were walking around. They both sat down on the bench. The aroma of the flowers filled the air it smelled like roses.

"Yes, Keiko I have… I just do not know where to start." Yusuke nervously stated.

"I can help you! I love you Yusuke we are going to make this work. I understand your past you are use to fighting all the time. I also understand you are still trying to get back use to living a normal life."

"I love you to Keiko and I appreciate it." He slowly moved in to give her a kiss. She welcomed the kiss and give him the most comforting and warm embrace. Yusuke decided to take _Raizen advice and tell Keiko how he felt instead of holding it in._

 _"Kurama actually helped me out with getting an interview at fitness club next week. Hopefully the bastard just gives the job (lol)." Yusuke stated with enthusiasm in his voice._

 _"Wow that's amazing! How is Kurama anyway? I have not seen him in a while."_

 _"He is doing good I suppose. He is always reading some weird science books or something. I know he is trying to being a bo..bot.. Fuck this stuip.."_

 _"Botanist, Yusuke" Keiko interrupted she saw he was struggling. She giggled a little bit at him struggling pronouncing the word but it was cute._

 _"Yeah that damn word! I am suppose to be going to hang out with him a little later tonight to discuss the details of the job."_

 _"Oh … ok" Keiko stated sounding disappointed she wanted to spend the entire day with him but understood that he needed this job to improve his life as well as catch up with his friends since he has not seen them in a while._

 _"What is wrong Keiko? You don't sound to happy?" Yusuke stated with concern in his voice._

 _"I am fine…. I just wanted to spend the entire day…" Yusuke interrupted her by giving her another kiss third time tracing his tongue around her mouth. He savored the sweetness of the taste of her mouth_

 _"Its okay Keiko I am doing this for us okay. I told you we are going to get married if it's the last thing I do."_

 _"Aww… Yusuke" Keiko stated barley able to speak. Her eyes started watering then she felt a chill come across her face. Keiko was starting to get cold cause the crisp autumn air, Yusuke was starting to feel the chill as well._

 _"Lets get headed to your house and get you out the cold weather." He grabbed Keiko hand kissed it and helped her stand up and procced to head to Keiko home. The talked the whole time walking enjoying each others company._

 _The arrived in front of her parents home. He reached and gave Keiko one final kiss and hug before heading to Kurama houses. Yusuke knocked on Kurama door. The kitsune just recently moved out his parents houses and moved into his own house. He had a two bedroom with a two bathroom brick home with a basement._

 _"Hi! Yusuke, come in" Kurama greeted him a smile on his face as he opened the door and invite him in._

 _"Hey kurama how are ya?" Yusuke stated with excitement in his voice._

 _"I am good. How are you?" Kurama stated._

 _"Awesome, I really appreciate you for helping me get the job at the fitness company."_

 _"No problem" Kurama stated as they sat down on the coach. Kurama spaced out starting at Yusuke, while he went into his thoughts ' He looks really hot! I could just suck on his beautiful plump lips allday. What am I thinking he is with Keiko, do I want the detective? I would love nothing more than to bend him…' Kurama was interrupted from his thoughts as Yusuke was yelling. Kurama had these thoughts about Yusuke since the dark world tournament._

 _"Earth to Kurama, Hello.." Yusuke started yelling he did not know what was going on Kurama was not responding. ' Is he checking me out? Is Kurama gay?' Yusuke thought it was quite weird for him to keep starting at him. He just brushed off the situation._

 _"Sorry, Yusuke I spaced out for a little bit let me go grab dinner so we can talk." Kurama starts rushing to the kitchen. ' Fuck, Yusuke noticed me checking him out. I mean I don't want to hold in my feelings I don't like him do I?' Kurama kept trying to convince himself he does not have feelings for the detective. Kurama makes Yusuke and himself a bowl of sea food broth noodles. Kurama is very careful as to not spill the food as he took it to the living room were Yusuke is. The food was very hot._

 _"That smells amazing Kurama! Where did you learn to cook?" The aroma of the food fills the area._

 _"Watching mother taught me a lot. (lol) it is very hot though so let me show you around the house while it cools down." Kurama stated as they procced to walk around the house._

 _"Aww man nice house. You have very nice decorations every where." Yusuke was amazed at how clean and decorated the walls were with paintings. Kurama had real leather furniture and tables! Compared to his mother home this place was amazing._

 _"Thank you" Kurama stated as the proceed back to the living room to eat dinner. Kurama is an excellent chef._

 _"The food is fucking amazing" Yusuke yelled. He has not had a good home cook meal in a while._

 _"Thank you" Kurama then proceeds to tell Yusuke about Fit Well and when the interview is just in case he forgot._

 _"Thanks Kurama, I really appreciate all your help. I am defiantly once I get myself together going to need your help picking out a ring for Keiko." Yusuke stated while finishing up his food._

 _Kurama paused before replying "Sure" he was really sad but he was trying to fight his feelings about the detective._

 _"You okay, Kurama?" Yusuke stated with concern._

 _"Yes I am fine" Kurama stated enthusiastically while putting a fake smile on his face._

 _"Okay, well I_ appreciate _everything Kurama" Yusuke stated as he prepared to leave to head home._

 _"Your welcome, its no problem at all. Good luck on your interview!" Kurama stated as he watched the detective leave._

 _What do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I will continue writing once I get a couple of people thoughts on the story._


	2. ReDating

Chapter Two: ReDating

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

This chapter contains a small lemon. A lemon just in case no one knows is an adult sex scene content. If you are offended by lemons please do not read.

Yusuke woke up yawning very loudly. It was a very chilly weather they were having It was Saturday morning which meant no school for Keiko. He had a little over a week before his interview.

"Aww man! Today is going to be one of those boring days again." Yusuke stated out loud. He proceeds to head to the bathroom brush his teeth and get in the shower. ******* Small Lemon Starting ********

Yusuke stepped in the shower and let the warm water run over his body.

'This fucking morning wood is the fucking worse!' Yusuke thought to himself while being very frustrated. Keiko and him have not had sex yet, and how she was acting towards him about it he was not sure that it would be any time soon. Her not letting him be intimate with him would not stop him from fantasizing about her. Yusuke started slowly stoking his 12-inch penis. Not only did he have length he has width as well. He imagined Keiko smooth soft skin. He imagined slowly laying her on the bed kissing on her neck. He started nibbling on her neck while fondling her breast. Keiko breathing started becoming more erratic. He started to slowly lick down her body to her wet caverns. He slowly started to proceed to suck on clit.

"Oh God! Yusuke" Keiko started moaning out loud. He continued to eat her out until she climaxed. He came back up to meet her face and gave her a rough tongue kiss.

"See how good you taste?" He stated while licking her lips. Keiko was very flushed by the orgasm it was a nice relaxing one. He positioned his hardened member between her legs. He entered in her slowly at first. While Yusuke was imagining all this, he matched the rhythm of his thrust with his hand speed. He imagined thrusting faster and harder into her wet caverns into he met his peak.

"Fuck!" Yusuke moaned out

"Man that felt… amazing" Yusuke stated while he let his essence run down the drain. He longed to actually have sex with Keiko but, he knew she was strict on waiting to marriage. Yusuke dried himself off and finishing getting himself ready.

'Guess I head over Keiko house now.' Yusuke thought to himself then was a knock on the door.

"Urameshi ….open the door before I pulverize you!" Kuwabara yelled obnoxiously. Yusuke opened the door and punched Kuwabara.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Yusuke stated while preparing to punch Kuwabara again.

"You….you jerk! I have not heard from you in a while and thought you went back to the demon realm to be the demon king again. Without letting me know!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke picked up on the concern in his voice.

"No not yet Kuwabara, I would have let you know. Plus, I am preparing for my interview at _Fit Well." Yusuke was going to proceed to talk but Kuwabara interrupted him._

 _"That's amazing Urameshi" They both procced to enter Yusuke mother house and headed to Yusuke room._

"My plans are to start working to get myself together and get Keiko a ring." Yusuke stated with sincerity in his voice.

"Aww.. mans that's awesome nothing can stand in the way of true love. I am happy for you two." Kuwabara stated

"Thanks buddy, I appreciate it I am suppose to be heading over there to hang out with her." Yusuke stated.

"Oh what you two got planned? Knocking boots!" Kuwabara stated with mischief in his voice.

"I wish I want her so bad but she is so closed off from the idea." Yusuke stated then proceed to tell him what happened.

****************************Flash Back*************************************

Yusuke and Keiko headed upstairs to Keiko room. Keiko parents were not there. Yusuke proceed to kiss Keiko which she welcomed openly. He procced to fondle on her breast and over her whole body. He slowly pushed her against the wall and started sucking on her neck.

" Oh… God… Yusuke…ahh." Keiko moaned she was really getting turned on by Yusukes actions.

"Do you want more?" Yusuke asked while pressing his hard on against her thigh. Keiko felt it and became flushed she felt how hard he was while pressed against her. She started to feel on his groining. 'He has a very impressive package. I wonder if that would fit inside me?' Keiko thought.

"Yu..uske…" She was beyond aroused.

" You want me to continue?" Yusuke stated he knew she a virgin and so was he but he was a little more comfortable about sex than she was. He proceeds to unbutton her shirt.

"Yusuke.. we have to stop." Keiko stated very exasperated.

"Are you okay am I hurting you?" Yusuke was scared he was doing something wrong.

"I am not ready. I want us to be married. I….I really want you but I want this done right… I may have a change of heart but… I am .. not.." Keiko stated nervously but Yusuke interrupted her by kissing her.

"Its okay Keiko." He kissed her on the forehead. Inside he was very sexually frustrated and craving her.

****************************End of Flash Back************************************

"Damn! That sucks Uramershi. Yukina just got comfortable with me kissing her I can only imagine how you felt. So what's the plan then?" Kuwabara asked.

" Probably just us walking around the park again not like I can take her out on a date. Probably eat at her parents house since they own the restaurant."

" No…No…No….. here Uramershi." Kuwabara stated while handing him money. 

"Take her out on a date its on me dude." He was very firm with Yusuke.

"Kuwabara you don't have to do this I appreciate it." Yusuke was very thankful for his friend.

"Your welcome friend I am going to go ahead and take my leave now have a good time. I believe in true love show her a good night. You don't have to worry about paying me back." They proceeded to do the fist bump then Kuwabara left. Yusuke headed to the flower shop then proceeds to head to Keiko house. Yusuke entered their home since its their restaurant to.

"Hi Mr. Yukimura, How are you?" Yusuke asked Keiko father

"I am good Yusuke how are you?" Mr. Yukimura asked with a smile on his face. He was very fond of Yusuke.

"Good is Keiko here?" Yusuke asked.

"Those are beautiful flowers but yeah she up in her room listening to music go on up." Mr. Yukimura stated.

Yusuke proceeded to head up stairs he knocked on her door no answer. Yusuke opens the door Keiko had her back to the door and her headphones on. She did not hear him enter. He watched mesmerized by the way she was shaking her has ass to the beat of the music. It gave him even more perverted thoughts about her which was starting to give him a hard on. Yusuke walked over to her and grabbed her and gave a heart warm kiss.

"Oh my gosh Yusuke don't scare…." She stopped talking when she noticed he had flowers.

"Yu..Yu,.,uske are those for me?" Keiko asked nervously

"Yes these beautiful roses are yours. You are more beautiful than these flowers or anyone I have seen." Yusuke stated while she started blushing.

"Thank you" Keiko proceed to take the flowers and put them in a vase with water. She then gave Yusuke a kiss.

"Where going out tonight, Keiko." Yusuke stated.

"Where are we going?" Keiko knew Yusuke did not have any money so she was concerned about what was going on.

"I got the money honestly don't you worry are you ready to go?" Yusuke asked

"Yes" Keiko stated

"Bye Dad" Yusuke and Keiko said in unison while leaving out the house.

"So, babes we are going to head to the park first?" Yusuke asked

"Oh okay" Keiko blushed at the nickname.

The walked around the park and stepped in front of a swing set.

"Shall we?" Yusuke stated while pointing at the swings. The both sat down on a swing and started slowly swinging.

"So Keiko, How was your morning?" Yusuke asked with concern in his voice.

"It was okay. How was yours?" Keiko asked.

"Awesome!" Yusuke stated happy he was not going to tell her it was because he masturbated to her though.

"That's good. So I know you been studying for your GED you get your results immediately are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I am going to be." Yusuke stated

"That sounds encouraging lol! You got this Yusuke." Keiko stated

"So Keiko, I want to learn more about you." Yusuke stated

"Oh really, what about me?" Keiko was flushed at the statement.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me about you that I do not already know." Yusuke stated

"Ummm…. Well I love strawberries. I don't think you knew that. I actually like dancing." Keiko stated

"I saw that earlier! By the way your ass looks really nice but, it looks even better when you shake it! " Yusuke laughed out loud.

"Yusuke you jerk!" She then proceeds to punch him in his face.

"I swear your punches hurt like hell." He said while rubbing his face. They then continued talking about multiple things about her and him. The time they were spending together really was helping strengthen their relationship. A bit of time passed while they were talking. Keiko stomach started growling.

"Ummm, Yusuke I am hungry can we head to get something to eat back at my home?" Keiko asked.

"No, I am taking you out no questions asked. Lets go!" They procced to walk to a casual restaurant not to expensive called Lugin (made up restaurant) It was a seafood restaurant plus Keiko favorite food genre. Dinner was very nice and sweet they enjoyed each others company. They smiled and laughed the whole time. Yusuke then noticed what time it was.

"Okay lets get you home Keiko." Yusuke paid the bill and they procced to head to Keiko house. They stopped in front of the door and he pushed Keiko gently against the door and procced to give her that heart warming kiss gain. They kissed each other into they both had to breath gain.

"Thank you so much for tonight Yusuke. I really had a wonderful time." She stated while blushing,

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. I love you can I see you tomorrow?" Yusuke asked hoping she would say yes.

"I love you too. I have to finish studying this is the last week for class and I need to do homework. I am sorry but I definitely can Monday." Keiko stated with a smile on her face.

"Aww okay" Yusuke stated pouting.

"Don't do that… You know how that affects me." Keiko could never resist that face of his. They kissed on last time before Keiko went inside and watched Yusuke head home. This was a very wonderful night they both felt like they got to learn each other all over again.

Hello everyone thank you everyone that has read my story so far. Please review I would like some feedback on my story. I also updated Chapter one to get rid of some minor spelling and grammar errors.


	3. Encouragement

Chapter 3 Encouragement

I hope you all are liking the story so far. Just to let everyone know by no means am I a spelling or grammar expert so please forgive me. I will try to fix as much as I can see. Special shout out to my reviewer thank you so much for the encouragement.

"Yawn!" Keiko stated while stretching in her cozy bed. She just laid in the bed with her eyes open. "I had a wonderful time with him last night. I hope he is not to mad about us not being sexually intimate. Like I told him I want him more than what he knows. I hope he understands? I hope he does nothing to hurt me. What I am I thinking? I know he is not going to do anything to hurt me.' Keiko thought while staring at the ceiling.

"Welp, I guess I better get started on my homework. I miss Yusuke. I have to try and concentrate I just can not stop imaging his smile." Keiko stated pouting. She was very sexually frustrated as well she just wanted to have self-control between Yusuke and her. Keiko body yearned for the touch of Yusuke but could she continue to wait to they were married. Keiko proceed to get herself together then started on her homework. Keiko is a very intelligent and talented woman. If she passed this class with a 95 percent she would be the class valedictorian.

***** Scene Change**************

A couple hours went by and it was storming outside.

"Guess It is a good thing Keiko decided to stay at home and study." Yusuke stated to Kuwabara. They were in Kuwabara room just chatting for a while.

"Yeah, it is pretty bad don't want anyone getting sick." Kuwabara stated while looking out the window. It was hailing hit the window hard.

"Have you talked to Hiei or Kurama?" Kuwabara asked he missed his friends.

"Kuwabara can I tell you something? In …secret… I do not want to tell Keiko because I think it will freak her out." Yusuke asked this has been bugging him for a while.

"Sure Urameshi" Kuwabra stated with concern in his voice

"Well Kurama I think was hitting on me." Yusuke stated

"What do you mean Yusuke? Like hit on you like you do Keiko?" Kuwabara stated very confused about the situation.

"Yes let me explain what happened." Yusuke stated

**************************** Flash Back************************************************

 _"Hey kurama how are ya?" Yusuke stated with excitement in his voice._

 _"I am good. How are you?" Kurama stated._

 _"Awesome, I really appreciate you for helping me get the job at the fitness company."_

 _"No problem" Kurama stated as they sat down on the coach. Kurama spaced out starting at Yusuke, while he went into his thoughts ' He looks really hot! I could just suck on his beautiful plump lips allday. What am I thinking he is with Keiko, do I want the detective? I would love nothing more than to bend him…' Kurama was interrupted from his thoughts as Yusuke was yelling. Kurama had these thoughts about Yusuke since the dark world tournament._

***************************End of Flash Back*******************************************

"Then he got super sad when I mentioned me getting Keiko a ring. Maybe I am just imaging it but is just seems his whole demeaner just changed." Yusuke stated

"Hmmm,.. maybe Urameshi it sounds weird but we won't jump to conclusion just yet." Kuwabara stated

"Your right" Yusuke stated

"I am going to setup up something for all of us to do today. Ya know bro day." Kuwabara stated

"Sure sounds interesting." Yusuke stated

Kuwabara called Kurama and asked for him and Hiei to come. Kurama stated that we would meet up at some club and he would drag Hiei along.

"He said okay about all of us hanging out." Kuwabara stated

"Cool where are we going?" Yusuke asked

"Some club he said he would meet us here in about 2 hours or so." Kuwabara stated

About hour and thirty minutes passed and Kurama knocked on the door.

"Hey" Kurama stated when Kuwabara opened the door

"Hey Kurama, Hey Hiei" Kuwabara stated

"Hmph" Hiei stated while they all walked in the house.

"Hey everyone!" Yusuke stated

"Hey, how are you?" Kurama asked. Kurama was still choked up about the fact that Yusuke caught him checking him out. Not only that his feelings towards the detective were very conflicting. He was afraid to contact him he did not know what type of mindset the detective was in.

"Good and you?" Yusuke asked

"I am okay thanks for asking. So I was thinking we go to a strip club. I think it would be a nice area to get relaxed at and unwind." Kurama stated

"What Kurama you're into that type of thing?" Kuwabara asked. He was very shocked.

"Yes, when I am frustrated. Is that okay with everyone?" Kurama stated 'Yeah sexually frustrated I need to find someone to rut with' Kurama thought. Everyone knew what that meant the sexual frustration was real. 

"I am down. It will be nice to see some naked girls. You guys bet not tell Keiko." Yusuke stated in a serious tone.

"Fine, I am down. I practically only want to see Yukina naked but hey it's a guys night." Kuwabara stated. Hiei was staring daggers at Kuwabara.

Everyone else laughed nervously. Kuwabara still does not know that's Hiei sister "Okay lets go!" Yusuke stated and they started to leave out the house and head to the strip club.

They all entered the club. IT was a very big a spacious club that had a back room for people that wanted to hook up. It was a very clean strip club as well. After every use of the sex room it was cleaned from top to bottom.

"Aww man…. Ass everyone just what I need to see." Yusuke stated with excitement in his voice. The club was full of very pretty, thick and curvy women. Kurama paid for a VIP section for everyone so they could have there on personal section without being interrupted.

"I am shocked you were able to get us this club." Hiei stated. He knew that it was one of those high in clubs for mature adults.

"Yeah, I know people." Kurama stated while chuckling.

The waitress came over and took everyone orders for drinks and food. The owner ended up coming over letting everyone know the food, drinks, and lap dances was on him.

"Aww man this is awesome!" Yusuke stated with excitement in his voice. Three women came back with the drinks they continued to get drinks but Yusuke pushed himself way past his limits. He yearned for his body to be touched and this was the only way he could get it for now.

"Would any of you handsome gentle men like a dance?" The ladies asked

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama also said he wanted one too. The ladies danced with their naked bodies all over Kurama.

"Man!" Yusuke stated. The girl that was dancing on top of Yusuke was popping her ass at a really quick speed. He could not help but get turned on and started letting his hands wonder over her body. Kurama had two girls dancing on him but, he was not getting turned on by them it was Yusuke that was the cause of his arousal. Hiei noticed that Kurama arousal level was going through the roof while looking at Yusuke harden member. The fox was fantasizing about Yusuke.

Scene Change

The night passed and it was dawn. "Yusuke has not called me back. I hope he is okay." Keiko whispered to herself. Last time he did not communicate with her he was gone on some case for months. Keiko sighed and tried to fall asleep but could not. She was too worried about Yusuke to even rest her eyes.

"This is so stupid, ugh." Keiko said frustrated. 'I have to try to go back to sleep, this is my last week of school. I hope he is okay.' Keiko could not take the frustration anymore she went over Yusuke house. When she got there, she saw a very drunk Yusuke being dragged by Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Is he okay?" Keiko asked with concern in her voice.

"He is fine, he just drunk a little too much."Kurama stated while a small grin on his face

"Heys babe… ..you?" Yusuke asked in his drunken stupor and stumbled over to Keiko and gave her a kiss. He smelled like women perfumes and alcohol.

"Eww you smell like other women get off me." Keiko stated while pushing him off.

"Don't be.." Kuwabara started to say but was interrupted.

"Don't even try to explain. I was concerned about him but now I see I had no need to he is fine. Have a good night." Keiko stated while heading home. Everyone could hear the venom in her voice. They knew she was mad but felt it was best to not get involved in the situation. They gave Yusuke an aspirin and Kuwabara decided to stay there with him so he can let him know what was going on when he woke up. Everyone felt other than Keiko being mad that it was a wonderful night.

Yusuke woke up to his head hurting bad it was a terrible hang over. He looked over to see Kuwabara knocked out on the floor. 'What the hell? I guess I got that drunk.' Yusuke thought. He proceeds to get up and Kuwabara heard him.

"Yusuke sorry to be the bearer or bad news but Keiko knows man." Kuwabara stated

"What how?" Yusuke asked

"She came over when we were bringing you in the house." Kuwabara stated

"Fuck, I know she was mad." Yusuke stated

"Yep, I just wanted to give you the heads up. We can go grab breakfast and then you can figure out how you are going to handle the situation." Kuwabara said. They got themselves together then headed to get breakfast. The whole time he was very nervous and felt guilty but at the same time did not because its not like she was giving it up.

"Alright Kuwabara thank you so much. Thank you for the food." Yusuke stated

"No problem." Kuwabara headed home and Yusuke headed to Keiko school and sat outside to class was over. Keiko saw him sitting outside her school on the bench.

"Whats up Yusuke?" Keiko stated and continue to walk right pass him and he ran to catch up to her.

"Look Keiko! It was a guys night out. IT was nothing serious."

"Sure, Yusuke that is why you claim you want to marry me so you go to look at nude women and let them dance on you?" Keiko stated

"Keiko,….lets talk about this please?" Yusuke tried to plead with Keiko.

"Why, whats to talk about the only female you should personally be interested in seeing in a sexual manner is me. I would never disrespect you like that to go a gawk at another male." Keiko said with sadness in her voice. Keiko face showed the look of pain, betrayal, and jealously. Yusuke grabbed her and gave her a hug. She tried to resist but it felt right to her and she felt comfort.

"Keiko…..we wont talk about this here. Lets go so where private so we can talk." Yusuke stated Keiko remained silent and just nodded. They headed to Yusuke house of course his drunk ass mother was not there as always, they headed up to his room. They both sat on his bed and Keiko sighed she did not know how to start this conversation.

"Keiko, I am going to be honest with you." She stared intently in his eyes.

"We are not… umm…. Se.." Keiko interrupted him

"Because we do not have sex you go looking elsewhere right. You're a guy and have needs the whole normal line of every guy right." Keiko stated

********************Small Lemon*****************************************

"That's partially it, yes I do have sexual cravings but, they have always been about you. I was not going to push the subject of sex with you because I know where you stand on that natter. It was only us having a guy nig…"Keiko got on top of him and kissed him. Keiko started touching all over his body. She wanted him to forget the look and feel of another female dancing on him. She felt this was the only way. She started letting her hands wander to his lower region.

"Aww… Keiko…" Yusuke started getting extremely turned on and painfully hard. Keiko felt his hardened member and started slowly grinding on top of him. She slowly took off his shirt which displayed his well-toned body. Keiko quickly removed her shirt. Yusuke eyes fixed on her beautiful firm breasts. He started groping her breast and kissing on her neck. While he was administering such amazing waves of pleasure to her body she started to unbutton his pants and before you knew it she had them off. She removed his boxers. This was the first time that she actually saw how big he really was and have skin to skin contact with his member. She started stroking his dick with her delicate hands.

"Umm…..k..eik." Yusuke moaned out loud. This definitely felt better with her stoking his member than him doing it to himself. His body was becoming over whelmed with arousal and so was hers. 'We have to stop this, I am going to hate myself later for this she is not ready and I know why she is doing this.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Keiko….we… going to stop." He gently grabbed her hand away from his member and kissed it.

"Keiko I know you are not ready. I do not want you to do something you would regret."

"I am ready." Keiko stated she wanted to do anything necessary to keep him interested in her.

"I know why you are doing this. You do not have to I love you and only you there is no need to worry about competing with anyone. You're the one that has my heart okay." He kissed her. Keiko eyes started to water.

"I will let you know if the plan is to go there again. If you are not comfortable with it I will not go. Lets go to sleep." Yusuke stated

"I…. you Yusuke. I am sorry I should have been more mature about the subject." Keiko stated with nervousness in her voice.

"Its okay love." Yusuke stated while grabbing her and laying her on his bed and they got comfortable and cuddle the rest of the night. Keiko woke up first and just stared at how handsome he looked. Yusuke woke up and saw her staring at him and he got on top of her and gave her a kiss.

"Let's get ready for the day love. We should take a shower together I promise I am not going to try anything. " Yusuke stated and they headed to the shower and he kept his word they just bathed each other.

"Keiko, I got this dress for." He headed back to his room to grab it and some undergarments. He was planning on giving this to her later but, she had nothing to wear.

"This is beautiful and thank you." Keiko stated and smile and kissed him, they finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hi, Keiko hello son good morning." Atsuko Yusuke mother stated.

"Hello, How are you?" Keiko stated walking over to give her a hug.

"I am good, I am happy I am finally get to be a grandmother." Atsuko stated which made Keiko blush.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT MOTHER!" Yusuke yelled

"Oh, if you say so anyway I brought breakfast home." She handed the food her crazy son.

"Thanks" Yusuke stated

"Well I will be back, have fun you two." Atsuko stated while leaving out the door.

They ate in silence. The eggs bacon, toast, grits everything was amazingly good. They ended up devouring the food.

"That dress looks really pretty on you?" Yusuke stated while taking her empty plate putting it in the sink.

"Thank you" Keiko stated while smiling

"So, I am going to be taken my GED this week Keiko." Yusuke stated

"Cool, do you feel comfortable taking the test?" Keiko asked with concern in her voice.

"Not really but I have to try." Yusuke stated with honestly in his voice.

"You can do it baby, I believe in you! I can help you as well if you have practice questions." Keiko asked

"Wait you just called me baby." Yusuke stated with mischief in his voice. "You never done that before I feel special." Yusuke teased her. Keiko just blushed and titled her head down.

"Wait are you suppose to be at school? This is so my fault." Yusuke stated and started panicking

"No, We have the next two days off to study for finals."

"Man, I got scared for a second. I do have the book to test and study." Yusuke stated and went to grab the book. Keiko helped him study for hours it was then night fall.

"I really appreciate it Keiko, Its getting late lets get you home." Yusuke stated.

"Your welcome, You got his love I know you are going to past" Keiko stated they procced to walk her home. As always, they gave each other a warm embrace and kissed.

Yusuke woke up the next morning as always same routine of morning wood but, this time it was from the actions that occurred last night. He relived himself of the situation and got himself together. Yusuke ran down stairs and ate some leftover food for breakfast. He then proceeds to head to the GED testing center. Yusuke signed in he getting ready to go in the testing room

"Yusuke! I am so sorry! I should have got up earlier." Keiko yelled trying to catch her breath.

"Your fine you came to give me my good luck kiss." Yusuke teased her.

"Yes I did. You got this!" Keiko put all the energy she could into that kiss. She watched him head into the room. She sat down and waited for him to come out. A whole hour had passed before Yusuke came out.

" How do you feel?" Keiko asked

"I don't know, I gave it my best. They results will be up in about 20 minutes" Yusuke stated

"I am sure you did fine" Keiko was trying her best to encourage him to shake the nervousness off of him. 20 minutes had passed and the instructor that gave the test walked over.

"Congratulations, Mr. Urameshi you passed." the instructor stated and handed him the results

"OMG, I am so happy for you baby, I knew you could do it." Keiko said then gave him a hug. This was one of Yusuke happiest moments of his life. He felt so accomplished and all thanks to the support and encouragement of his wonderful girl and friends.

This chapter I know was long I know. Sorry it took me a while to update. I also would like to thank Jessica for reviewing thank you much! Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also updated chapters to fix spelling and grammar issues. Thanks everyone for reading and please review let me know what you think.


	4. First Day On The Job

Chapter 4: First Day On The Job!

I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Please review if you are or even if you aren't give me some feedback. No flames please!

"Thanks again, Kurama! I really appreciate you for getting me this interview." Yusuke stated really enthused. Kurama and him were at a breakfast diner. Kurama wanted to give his friend the final pet talk before his interview at Fit Well.

"Your welcome, I am sure you will do fine Yusuke." Kurama stated with a smile while finishing up his food and pushing his plate to the side. 'I wish I could give him a kiss…. What am I thinking he does not like me in that way. I really have to sort out my feelings for the detective. Do I really like him?' Kurama pondered in his mind to himself.

"Alright well I am on my way. Thanks again Kurama." Yusuke stated while leaving to head to Fit Well. Yusuke entered the building and got interviewed right away. The interview had Yusuke very nervous and which was very unusual. The interview went on for about a hour.

"Thank You, so much , Kurama was right about you!" The manager was very impressed with Yusuke strength he would definitely make a good fit here. Korte was his was name he was a demon as well, just like Kurama he had a human form. "You can start in three weeks!" Korte stated and Yusuke and him shook hands.

"Thank you so much" Yusuke left Fit Well feeling relived and happy. "I have to head to Kurama house and thank him.' Yusuke thought and started heading to Kurama. Yusuke approached the door Kuarma opened the door with a look of concern on his face.

"Hi….. " Kurama stated with despair and sadness in his voice

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah…..I …..I am fine." Kurama stated putting on a fake smile. Kurama had been battling with Yoko about why he has not taken Yusuke as his mate yet. Today was just not a good day for Kurama.

"Did you need anything? I am sorry for my bluntness but, I was in the middle of something." Kurama stated

"Oh…O..okay umm.. I was just letting you know I got the job and coming to say thank you for your support." Yusuke stated. He gave his buddy a hug and this heighten Kurama hormones. Kurama gave a tighter embrace his emotions started to take over. Yoko Kurama instincts started to take over as well. He was very infatuated with Yusuke. He inhaled Yusuke scent and savored it he smelled really good like ivory soap. 'Kiss him' Yoko stated to Kurama. Kurama gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yusuke did not know how to respond this felt right and wrong at the same time. Yusuke did the first thing that came to his mind outside of fear he pushed him away.

"Kur…rama… are you okay?" Yusuke asked very perplexed. 'Why did this turn me on?' Yusuke thought

"I am sorry. I think you should leave Yusuke." Kurama stated while closing the door. Kurama could sense his slight arousal but he knew this was not the time or place. 'What the fuck just happened?' Yusuke thought. Yusuke started heading home. On his way home all he could think about was why did it feel right at all. He loved Keiko am I bisexual. I mean it is a possibility but, I never looked at a man in that way before. Yusuke had more questions in his head than answers. Fuck Kurama just has my mind all fucked up right now. Yusuke was about to go in the house when he heard Kuwabara calling him.

"What's up Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked monotoned

"I was ….wait are you okay you look like you saw a ghost?" Kuwbara asked

"Kur…ra.. ..he.." Yusuke stated but was nervous to say anything.

"He what?" Kuwabara asked pondering what the hell is going on this is the second time he brought up Kurama. Yusuke was about to tell him but Keiko walked up and he did not want involve her in the situation.

"Hi guys!" Keiko stated to both of them with a very happy smile.

"Hi, Keiko." Kuwabara stated. Kuwabara picked up on Yusuke not wanting to talk about the situation with her around.

"Hi…HI… Keiko, how are you?" Yusuke asked trying to get his mind off what happened. Yusuke face showed all his confused emotions.

"I am good, why do you look like that? It looks like something is bothering you." Keiko asked stepping within distance of his face and gave him a warming embrace. 

'I am okay. Nothing you need to worry about" Yusuke stated

"I understand you don't want to talk about it right now. If you want to eventually talk about it let me know baby." Keiko stated while caressing his face.

"Okay, Thank you for understanding/" Yusuke stated while taking her hand and kissing it.

"I wont hold you and Kuwabara up but, I was just coming over to let you know I will be speaking at the graduation. I made valedictorian for my class. I am so excited. You both are invited if you want to come." Keiko stated while giving Yusuke a slight kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations Keiko! Sure we will be there" Yusuke and Kuwabara stated in perfect unison and excitement.

"Okay thank you both. Well I am going to head home and finish my speech. Love you Yusuke! Bye Kuwabara." Keiko stated while proceeding toheading home.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kuwabara

"Ku..Kura..Never mind its no big deal." Yusuke stated. 'It probably best to not tell him either.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Okay, Urameshi if you need to talk let me know. I am not going to beat it out of you." Kuwabara stated

"You wish you could you punk!" Yusuke stated while they started their normal routine of fighting.

*************Scene Change*********************************************

"Alright , You did a good job we will work on trying to increasing the amount of weights you can lift in about a week." Yusuke stated to one of new pupils.

"You did a good job rookie!" Korte stated to Yusuke joking around with him.

"Thank you! See you later." Yusuke proceed to clock out for the day. Korte was very nice to give Yusuke the day off so he could go to Keiko graduation. Korte was also aware that if Koenma needed Yusuke he would let him take the day off. Yusuke did extraordinary for his first day. He had 10 people wanting to wok under him as their personal trainer. Yusuke was very strong for his age according to everyone requesting to be up under him. Little did they know that he trained under Genkai. Yusuke was able to motivate a lot of people that were just visiting to push themselves a little harder with their exercising. 'Hmm.. I miss Keiko I should go visit her but, it late.' Yusuke decided it was best to head home and went to sleep.

**************Scene Change*********************************************

A month had based since Yusuke first day at work, it was now Keiko graduation day. "In closing, make mistakes, learn from them, continue to grow." Keiko stated with eagerness and happiness in her voice. Soon as the ceremony ended Keiko ran to Yusuke jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around him and gave him the most seductive kiss in front of everyone. This was normally not like Keiko but she felt accomplished and happy. She procced to get down and greet everyone else.

"That came out of left field. Do that again Keiko." Yusuke stated teasing her. This made Keiko blush a little.

"Hi everyone" Keiko said hi to Kurama and Kuwabara. Ever since that day they avoided each other like the plague but it was Keiko graduation and they did not want any issues. They both planned on talking to each other about what transpired.

"Hi mother, Hi father" Keiko stated scuffing her feet together walking to her parents giving them both hugs.

"We are so proud of you!" Her parents said in unison.

"Alright everyone lets head to dinner" Keiko stated jumping up and down like a child. Keiko was unaware of where she going out to eat at because Yusuke planned it.

"Alright you kids you have fun. We are taking off now. Love you, Keiko" Keiko parents stated while handing her roses and a card filled with money.

"Thank you, Love you too." Keiko stated. They proceed to leave the graduation ceremony and head to dinner. They all arrived at the restaurant. Keiko was told to keep her eyes closed. 'I wish it was me that was me that he was surprising. I am going to have find a way to get over him or get him for myself.' Kurama thought to himself while they walked in the restaurant.

"Alright were here, open your eyes" Yusuke stated while uncovering her eyes.

"Oh my God! Yusuke" Keiko turned around and gave him a kiss. They were at a dinner and ball. It was a very large building. It was all white the ceiling is made of real crystal. The dining tables were made of real marble. The lighting mainly came from the candle light. The lighting made for a very romantic scene. They had their own private section in the building as Yusuke boss helped sponsor this event.

"I am glad you like it" Yusuke stated

"Keiko it was my idea. I had to help Urameshi after all I am a true believer of love." Kuwabara stated

"Thank you for helping him I appreciate it. I am sure Yukina is liking it to." Keiko stated she saw the same amusement in her eyes. The proceeded to order dinner and had a lot of laughs. The food was delicious. Yusuke snuck behind Keiko with a surprise.

"Keiko close your eyes." Yusuke whispered in her ears. She closed her eyes and waited for him to tell her to open her eyes. He opened the box and told her to open her eyes. It was a beautiful whit gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"OMG, Yusuke … you.. .. not. Its beautiful." Keiko stated and he gave her a hug and procced to put her necklace on her. It dangled beautiful on her neck.

"Your welcome love! Congratulations on graduating and being the valedictorian. You earned it and I am glad to have you by my side." He stated and kissed her hand

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Yukina stated. Kurama just stood there quiet and staring intensely at them.

"Good job bro, now that he did on his own." Kuwabara stated joking.

"I will appreciate Yusuke. Thank you all for coming to my graduation and dinner." Keiko stated

"Your welcome" Everyone stated in unison. The night started to wind down and Yusuke wanted a little bit more of an intimate time with Keiko.

"Alright everyone, I appreciate you all for coming I am going to go ahead and take Keiko home.

"Alright Yusuke, congratulations again Keiko." They all stated then left. Everyone caught the hint that he wanted some alone time with Keiko

"Now, that I have you alone my beautiful smart woman. How about you give me one of those seductive kisses again." Yusuke stated. Keiko started to giggle and proceed to grant his request. This was a day to remember for everyone.

***********************End of Chapter*******************************

Thank you all for reading. Please review just no flames. I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Please forgive any spelling or grammar issues, I am working on getting them fixed and going over past chapters. If anything is confusing let me know and I will try my best to explain it or fix it. Just a full disclosure I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	5. Mother Son Talk

Chapter 5: Mother Son Talk

******** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames but I do accept positive feedback.***************************************************

Five years had passed since Yusuke has been working at Fit Well. His clientele had grown a lot since then. Almost everyone wanted Yusuke to be their personal trainer. Yusuke was able to train men and women that won national championships. He also was promoted to senior trainer. Everything had been going Yusuke way the pass couple of years. Keiko and Yusuke got closer intimately with each other even though it was non-sexual Yusuke still enjoyed it. He had been helping his mother with the up keep of the home as well as saving money just to have for emergencies on top of saving money for a ring for Keiko.

"Yusuke, how was work." Keiko asked him while he was leaving out the building. She had been waiting for him to get off she wants to talk to him about taking their relationship to the next level even though she been against it at first.

"It was okay, Keiko." Yusuke stated monotoned and gave her a kiss.

"That's good, so Yusuke did you have any plans today. I wanted to talk to you about something." Keiko asked. Keiko had been having issue controlling herself. She had been finding herself masturbating to a picture of them hanging out a while a go for about a month.

"I know my mother wanted to talk to me about something. We have time before I head back. Is everything okay love?" Yusuke asked with concern and passion in his voice and eyes.

"Nothing that is bad it more of a personal conversation." Keiko stated while blushing.

"Ohh…okay…lets go somewhere more private then." Yusuke stated as they procced to head to his house. When they arrived the house was empty.

"She must be out getting drunk again." Yusuke stated with disgust in his voice. They headed up to his room. Keiko sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, what up love? What did you want to talk about?" Yusuke asked. Keiko started blushing she did not know how to approach the situation.

"Wel…I..I….bee….um.." Keiko struggled at she felt more flustered

"Take your time." Yusuke was trying to be patient with her but he wanted to know what was troubling his girl.

"Yusuke..I" Keiko finally found the courage to say it because she did not want him getting upset with her.

"Yusuke, I want us to make love. I know I have been against it until marriage but, I have found myself masturbating thinking about you. Maybe we should not wait so long" Keiko stated looking away from him.

"KE…Keiko..I .." He turned her head to face him and gave her a more forceful kiss.

"Keiko I have been doing the same thing for a very long time. I would not force you to do this I want both our first time to be perfect. Are you sure you want this?" Yusuke asked with a serious tone. Keiko was really shocked that he had been doing the same thing she had been doing. He really had been waiting to they were married.

"Yes…Yusuke please touch me" Keiko pleaded. Yusuke started kissing while allowing his hands to roam all over her body. He started to slowly nibble down her neck kissing and licking while leaving a small trail of saliva on her neck.

"Yusuke" Keiko moaned at his touch.

"Yusuke, I have dinner!" They both heard Yusuke mother yell.

"Fuck, very bad time" Yusuke stated very annoyed.

"Oh..God" Keiko stated she was very aroused right now

"I am sorry love. Another time, Lets go eat." He gave her a kiss. Keiko fixed her shirt and the procced to go down stairs.

"Hello, Atsuko-sama" Keiko stated running to her giving her a hug

"Hello, I did not know you were here lucky I brought extra food. " Atsuko stated while fixing them a plate

"This looks good, Where did you get it?" Yusuke asked, His mother never really brought home a good nitrites food.

"I got it from a place, just eat it." They all proceed to eat. Dinner was quiet.

"I better take her home. When I get back then we can discuss what it was you wanted to talk about." Yusuke stated

"Okay, Yusuke! Bye Keiko" Atsuko smiled at Keiko and gave her a hug. Yusuke gave her a hug and kiss as they stood in front of her house.

"Bye love, I will call you as soon as finish handling business with my mother." Yusuke stated

"Okay, love you" Keiko stated

"Love you too" Yusuke stated. He opened the door to his home not sure what he was walking into. It was not like his mother to want to have serious talk. Yusuke was very concerned and hoped nothing was wrong with his mother.

"Have a seat son" Yusuke sat down as his mother asked

"So what's this about?" Yusuke asked

"Son, do you love Keiko?" Atsuko asked

"Yes, of course why would you even ask me that?" Yusuke asked

"Are your plans to marry her?" Atsuko asked

"Yes it is why do you even ask?" Yusukea asked

"I am just making sure that you are not leading her on. I know I am not the best mother but, I have been working on getting myself together. I also hope that you can forgive me. I understand that you are not that l little boy anymore and don't need me, if I could go back in the past I would change a lot of things, I am so sorry. I have slowed down on the drinking I have even started dating this very nice guy named Huroshii that I will let you meet someday. " Atsuko stated

"Yeah, I noticed that you have slowed down and the up keep of the house is better. I forgive you mother, shit happens." Yusuke stated

"Thank you" She smiled at her son

"I am glad that you have plans to marry her. Why haven't you asked her?" Atsuko stated. Yusuke was getting annoyed at this point a wanted to yell at her for prying but, he had matured a little in the past couple of years and understands that she just wants to help and make up for past mistakes.

"I have been saving up for her a ring. I just need a little more money saved up for the one I want to give her. It looks like roughly another year and half I should have enough. I know she would not care about the ring but, I want it to be perfect." Yusuke stated with tears in his eyes. Atsuko noticed the sincerity in her sons eyes.

"Here son" Atsuko pulled out some money

"This is all the money that you gave me for the up keep of the house" Atsuko stated

"How? The bills?" Yusuke was very confused

"I told you son, I have a man who has been helping me for a while. I told you before you did not have to help. I love you son! Now go get my daughter in law that ring." Atsuko stated. He was at an aww he felt like he could not move. This was very kind of his mother.

"Thank you so much, I love you too." Yusuke stated and gave his mother a hug. She proceeds to kiss him on the forehead. This would always be a special moment that Yusuke would remember.

**************************Chapter End************************************************

What did you guys think? Please review I would love honest feedback. I will be going over previous chapter to check for spelling and grammar issues. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Kurama Feelings

Chapter 6: Kurama Feelings

******** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames but I do accept feedback.***************************************************

Kurama rose from his bed stretching. Kurama sat at the edge of the bed staring out the window "It appears my body is having those sexual desires again. I have to relieve myself. I keep having these dreams about Yusukes. I have not seen him in a while. I wonder how he is?" Kurama thought and sighed. Kurama took off his under garments and began to stroke his erect member slowly. His inner fox demon was very upset at the way Kurama was handling his sexual arousal. He was the great Yoko after all he could get woman or man he wanted.

" MMMMM..mmmm" Kurama moaned as he came over his hands. His erection did not go down.

"I am more aroused than what I thought." Kurama stated annoyed. "This will not do, I have to find me a bed mate until I can at least tell Yusuke how I feel. Kurama went to the bathroom and took a shower and tried to relieve himself again but it did not work.

'I love Yusuke, I know he is with Keiko maybe we can make arrangements to share him. After all it is normal for demons to share their partner.' Our favorite red head thought while drying himself off and putting on fresh clean clothes. Kurama ate breakfast at least he stomach was satisfied. He headed towards the entrance of demon world. He transformed into Yoko. Yoko started his travels through demon world until he came to the home of Kuronue.

"Well, what do I owe the present surprise of you Yoko?" Kuronue sensed him nearing his home and waited for while sitting on a tree branch.

"Seems your sensing ability is getting better Kuronue." Yoko said with a smirk on his face. "You know what I want you can smell my arousal."

"Yes, I know your such a horny fox." Kuronue stated while jumping down nearly a inch in font of Yoko." I am here to serve you my master, I do hope that's not all you're here for though." Kuronue stated while walking into his home switching his ass. Yoko was mesmerized by the way his ass looked going up and down and how plumped it is he could not help but let out a low growl while following him into his room.

"Kuronue I am still working on getting things taken care off. I hope you understand and that this gift I am about to bestow to you makes up for that." Yoko stated then licked his lips. Kurama likes Kuronue but his feeling are stronger for Yusuke. He did not mind having them both but he wanted to talk to Yusuke and Kuronue first.

"I am sure you make it up to me master." Kuronue said while removing all his clothing.

"Would you like help with removing yours master?" Kuronue asked while walking towards Yoko.

"Yes, that would please me." Yoko stared intently into Kuronue eyes. He slowly started removing Yoko clothing. Kuronue lead him to his bed and started kissing over Yoko until he got to his bare thighs. Yoko was holding back his groans and Kuronue knew that Yoko was acting tough but, he was going to get his master to give him those delicious moans we he wanted to hear. Kuronue spit on Yoko enormous member and started jacking him off. Yoko arousal spiked up from his actions. Yoko let out a low groan of satisfaction.

"Oh, my master seems to like this lets see what else I can do to you?" Kuronue stated wit a smug look on his face. He then procced to engulf his member in his mouth. He started going up in down on his entire staff. Yoko endurance level is to be rivaled with he did not want to show any weakness he is known for being the dominant in the bedrroom. "Aww come on, Yoko give me those delicious moans. Does this not please you?" Kuronue stated

"You spoke out of turn you will be punished." Yoko stated in a monotone voice. He summoned his plants, his vines tied up his arms and legs. Yoko slowly walked behind Kuronue back until he reached the back of his neck. He licked his neck and then whispered in his ear.

"Do you know why I am doing this?"

"Yes, master" Kuronue stated seductively. Yoko started stroking his dick. "Does this feel good slave?" Kurama asked while speeding up his actions.

"MMMM….yes master." Kuronue moaned out "Now, beg for it bitch!" Yoko stated while stopping right before Kuronue could cum. Yoko commanded one of his plants to slowly tease the entrance of Kuronue asshole.

"Ahh.. master please I am sorry. Please honor my mouth with your gracious cock." Within seconds Yoko shoved his dick in his mouth. Kuronue had learned from previous sexual encounters with him how to adjust to his size, HE started slurping and making moaning nose while still being tied started forcefully while speeding up slamming his dick into his mouth. Kuronue had drool all over his mouth.

"Get ready my slave" Yoko stated with a few more tourous strokes Yoko came in Kuronue mouth. He swallowed all of it. Yoko did not let out a sound. Within seconds he was back erect.

"Mmmmm, master that tasted good" Kuronue stated while licking his lips. Yoko command his plants to bend Kuronue over. "Lets get you lubricated so I can fuck you into next week slave." Yoko stated with lust in his eyes. "Please master" Kuronue normally would not beg but he did not mind being his submissive. He picked up the lubricant that was on the side of the bed and rubbed it all over Kuronue ass hole opening. He slowly pounded into him into his adjust

"Your ass is so fucking…. tight." Yoko stated

" …for you master." Kurnoue moaned. Yoko talking dirty to him was the way that Kuronue was able to tell he has enjoying it even though de did not moan. Yoko started stroking Kuronue dick while continuously hitting his sweet spot until they both had mind blowing orgasms.

Yoko change back into Kurama due to all the spirt energy he had lost before Kurama went to sleep. "How do a break this to him? I want him and Yusuke to both be my mate. Kuronue had informed me that he did not like the idea of sharing me but let alone to a human. " Kurama thought while drifting off to sleep in his arms.

*********************Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you liked it. I am trying to get better with writing lemons and in general get better with writing thank you all for reading please review and let me know what you think.**************************


	7. Bad Timing!

Chapter 7: Bad Timing

******** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames but I do accept feedback.***************************************************

"Hey Keiko, how are you?" Yusuke asked when he heard her answer the phone. Keiko was sitting at her computer applying for jobs in her field.

"I am doing okay Keiko. Where you busy later on this evening?" Yusuke asked nervously

"No, I am not. Is everything okay you sound nervous?" Keiko asked with concern in her voice.

"Who…me… no. We should go out to eat later on tonight . I have not had much time lately to spend with you cause of this job. I am hoping I can see you ya know." He rubbed his head waiting on her reply.

"Sure, what time?" Keiko asked with curiosity in her voice

"Nine o'clock okay?" Yusuke asked

"Okay, let me get back to this work I will see you then. I love you." Keiko stated

"Okay" He let out a nervous chuckle and hung up the phone. ' He did not even say bye I wonder what has gotten into him. Keiko thought

********** Scene Change******************************

" Koenma…. Koenma sir…" Ogre stated running into Koenma office out of breath.

"What is it ogre? I am very busy" Koenma stated annoyed

" Urgent orders from your father" Ogre handed him the letter. Koenma read the letter and his eyes got big.

"Botan! Hurry here!" Koenma yelled

********** Scene Change******************************

Keiko was so astonished with the atmosphere of the outside restaurant nighttime had fell. Roses and different flowers were everywhere there were so many beautiful waterfall sceneries. Keiko and Yusuke had the best seats at the outside restaurants. It was very beautiful night it was very well lit by the solar lights and upscale. Keiko had on a beautiful red dress with gold heels and gold necklace.

" This is so beautiful! Yusuke… omg." Keiko said as they walked up to their table. The table had red cloth over it with a rose in the middle of the table and a candle.

"Anything for you Keiko!" Yusuke stated while pushing her seat up to the table then proceeded to sit down.

"Can I get you started on anything?" The waiter stated while handing the menus.

" Yes to glasses of your finest wine. Did you want any appetizers Keiko" 'Yusuke stated while smiling at her. 'That's weird Yusuke knows I do not like drinking like that.' Keiko thought

"A chicken salad please and water." Keiko stated while smiling at the waiter

"Okay so a chicken salad for her and mozzarella sticks for me." Yusuke stated while starring lovingly into Keiko eyes.

"Okay, thank you sir and madam I will go but your orders in." the waiter stated while erunning off to the kitchen.

"This place is so beautiful Yusuke. How did you know about this place?"

" I have my ways... you look beautiful" her face turned red

"Than…thank you"

"Keiko, I want you to know I appreciate you." He grabbed her hand from across the table and kissed

" All the times you dragged me to class and pushed me to better myself. I would not be the person I am without you. Time and time again I have to pinch myself when I see you next to me. You are my dream come true".

" Yusu… I.. are… you okay… I n… ever seen this side of you."

" I am perfectly fine, love." Yusuke stepped on a switch under the table which set off fireworks. The fireworks read Keiko, will you marry me? She was so engrossed that she did not notice Yusuke get down on one knee.

" I did not know how to say…." He laughs nervous while grabbing her hand. " Keiko… will you marry me?" His heart was pounding the whole time waiting for her answer.

"Yu..Yusuke" Keiko was gathering her thoughts in the process "Yes! Yusuke I love you." He slid her ring on her finger stood up and kissed her. She looked at engagement ring and was very happy with it was a diamond cut in the shape of a heart with a white gold band. Keiko face was covered in tears of joy.

"YUSUKE!YUSUKE! We have an emergency!" Botan ran up to him

"Fuck Botan, you are ruining something very, can this fucking wait? Plus I don't work for you anymore remember?

" I am sorry Yusuke we need your help there is trouble" Botan stated

"It will fucking have to wait to later. I am busy" Yusuke stated with agitation in his voice.

"We might not have a later. Oh my god… so sorry Keiko. Congratulations" Botan had just realized that Yusuke was proposing to Keiko at the fireworks.

"Its okay Botan I am assuming it is important" Keiko stated she was very understanding she figured that it had to be life threating.

"No, its not okay Botan you ruined this special evening for me and fiancé" Yusuke stated

Botan stared at Yusuke and stated "Look Yusuke I am sorry we have a mission for you"

*********************Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you liked it. I am trying to get better with writing lemons and in general get better with writing thank you all for reading please review and let me know what you think. I really would like to know your opinion if this story is work continuing **************************


	8. New Mission

Chapter 8: New Mission

******** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.***************************************************

"We might not have a later. Oh my god… so sorry Keiko. Congratulations" Botan had just realized that Yusuke was proposing to Keiko at the fireworks.

"Its okay Botan I am assuming it is important" Keiko stated she was very understanding she figured that it had to be life threating.

"No, its not okay Botan you ruined this special evening for me and my fiancé" Yusuke stated

Botan stared at Yusuke and stated "Look Yusuke I am sorry we have a mission for you"

" Fuck Botan! You know I do not work for you or that toddler anymore! Find someone else!" Yusuke stated while proceeding to grab Keiko and walk away. Botan grab Yusuke arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yusuke we have no one else. I spoke with everyone else already Koenma is going to explain the details and Genkai place tomorrow.

"Fine Botan! Just fuck off right now" Yusuke stated grabbing his arm back from Botan with malicious in his voice. Botan apologized one more time and left to head towards Genkais

"Yusuke…. Its okay, this night is very special to me. I love you so much, you made me the happiest moment of my life. I am glad I got to experience it with you." Keiko stated with tears rolling down her face.

"Ke..iko" he cupped her face and kissed her.

" I am sorry it took me a while, I wanted to get things in order." Yusuke said barley above a whisper

"No need to apologize Yusuke, I understand you wanted to have this evening go as smooth as possible. It is wonderful and the ring is beautiful" Keiko stated giving her finance another kiss. Yusuke noticed Keiko face turning red.

" What is it Keiko, are you okay?" Yusuke stated with concern in his voice

" Ummmm. Yusuke" she leaned in closers to whisper " I….am…um….umm.. in… had thoughts… Omg this is embarrassing " Keiko said with fear in her voice and embarrassment while she was tiddling her fingers.

"About sex? Do you want to? Are you sure Keiko, I am willing to wait as long as you are until your comfortable."

" I am ready! I have bee…been thinking about it for a while. " Keiko stated shyly

"You don't have to do this Keiko, just because your my…." Yusuke started too say but was interrupted by her.

" I want to" Keiko stated "I been having dreams about us lately and its been plaguing my mind"

"Aww, so you do have dirty thoughts about me

"Okay, lets go to the store to get some condoms on the way back." Yuskue stated

"There is no need to Yusuke, I am on birth control to help with regulating my ministrations. As long as we both are clean we do not have to worry about a child at this moment." Keiko stated

"Ummm… Okay, I am clean, I actually went to the doctor last month for a physical, thank goodness for Fit Wells insurance. Yusuke found a nice hotel that was not to far from where they were.

Lemon Warning

Keiko entered in the room first and walked over to the side of the bed. Yusuke closed and locked the door and turned towards Keiko. He could tell that she was very uncomfortable about the this.

"Keiko are you sure about this?"

Keiko breathe hitched as she watched Yusuke slowly remove his shirt as it slid to the ground.

"Yes…" Keiko felt like she was on fire. Yusuke opened the top button of his jeans and then removed his socks. As Yusuke removed his socks his zipper slid open, revealing his thick nest of black curls he then proceeded to remove his pants. He then removed his shirt revealing his well defined chest.

Keiko turned red from embarrassment as she got turned on by the sight of his well-defined body. Keiko felt like a woman this was one of the most erotic moments of her life outside of her masturbating.

Keiko carefully crawled onto the bed, centering herself on the mattress. Keiko was so nervous and anticipating this feeling. "Please, make love to me Yusuke I want all of you just be gentle with me."

"Okay, my love" Yusuke whispered seductively into Keiko ear then proceed to remove her clothing. Keiko turned completely red and tried to cover her body.

"You have such a beautiful body Keiko, don't try to hide it from me. I want to explore every part of you." Yusuke stated removing the covers from her body. he wanted to admire her body and experiment with it to bring her pleasure that she has never experienced. He never had never thought he get this close to her. He could feel the heat generating from her skin. He proceeded to trace his hands over her hips. Yusuke gently started to massage her breasts. "Mmmm…" Keiko moaned lowly. Keiko did not want Yusuke to have all the fun the fun she rubbed her hands over chest and the proceed to massage Yusuke huge cock. This feeling he was so intense more than what he has done to himself he was ready to ejaculate already.

"Aww.. that.. feels.. good" Yusuke moaned. Keiko started to twist and turn her delicate hands slowly torturously around it. Yusuke grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Keiko I am not ready to cum yet, lay down. Your going to cum multiple times by the time I am done with you." She did as he asked her face was beat red. He kissed her lips and started nibbling on them. He put his finger in her in vagina entrance.

"Mmm'' Keiko began to whimper. He inserted his finger in her tight opening and he proceeded to rub on her clit while keeping up the rhythm oh him going in and out of her opening.

"Ahhhh…mmm...Yu…ke..'

"You want me to stop you seem to be enjoying it" Yusuke said in a teasing voice. Keiko kept squirming under his touch. Keiko was on the verge of cumming.

No…..pl…es….I…am cum…argh" Keiko said but the warning was a little to late. Keiko came and drenched his fingers and he felt her vagina tighten around his finger.

"Your soaked" Yusuke removed his finger and sucked on to taste her juices. "You taste good, are you ready?" Yusuke stated getting on top of her and positioning his member between her legs.

"Yes'' Keiko stared intently into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her patiently he grabbed the base of his penis and slowly penetrating her

"Owwww…mmmmm" Keiko was in so much pain but she knew that the first time was goig to her.

"I am sorry for the pain you wont have to feel this again." Yusuke fully pushed his erection a the way in. He continued to go at a slow motion into Keiko was ready for him to go faster.

"Keiko…. You are so fucking tight….fuck" He was ready to cum but he understood this was part of being a virgin and the learning process. ' This feels way better than every time I masturbated thinking about her. Having her in this way is such a honor. I really hope I can satisfy her.'

"Faster please"

"As you wish" Yusuke locked his hips is place and started pounding into her faster and faster.

"Yusuke…..yes….es.." Keiko felt that feeling build up between her core.

"Yusuke, fuck I am…yess fuck yes.." Keiko legs locked around his hips as she came without a more intense orgasm than the last.

"fuck' Yusuke breath hitched as he came in her while her vagina milked him for what he was worth.

He rolled over to the side so he would not crush her. " I love you… were going to do a little more experimenting another time." Yusuke said as he kissed her and they cuddled with each other and went to sleep. The next morning Keiko nor Yusuke knew how to bring up their event of last night. They both that maybe it was not good or maybe it put a strain in their relationship. They went breakfast said there love you and goodbye, Yusuke headed to Genkais place.

"Well, well, well, Yusuke fancy seeing you here." A mysterious woman said.

*********************Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you had all had wonderful holiday also, I hope you liked it. I am trying to get better with writing lemons and in general get better with writing thank you all for reading please review and let me know what you think. I really would like to know your opinion and if this story is worth continuing **************************


End file.
